The Day of Night
by Euthymius Nox Noctis
Summary: The distorted world where Shirosaki finds himself facing one of the world's most ancient and powerful vampires. Who knew vampires could have such bright hair..? But with humanity no longer able to sense vampires, vampires have the advantage to strike. Shirosaki Hichigo must kill anything and everything but now has the vampire accompanying him each step along the agonizing way.


**Hey Everybody! ^0^ This is my second fanfic and I really do hope that you guys will take a kind liking to it :3**

**Have fun reading~ and yes this is a yaoi (male x male love) No likey then don't read. Simple. Do not worry o3o;; I shall update _Junjou Ichi _as soon as possible!~ **

**_italics_ _words are thoughts by the_****_ way!_****  
**

* * *

_Day of Night_  


By: Euthymius Nox Noctis

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

* * *

The pitiless precipitation fell without break and silver sheets of torrent rain crashed deafeningly down towards the silent world of an old town. The awe-inspiring waning moon was dimmed by the malignity liquid and tapped on a certain cool surface of a window; the streaks trickled like endless tears down the bone-chilling glass. A single lone candle timidly lit up the drab room, but sooner or later that source of light will be cut off and become a part of the darkness.

"Oi! Bastard, are you alive in there?!" called out an irritated voice from the other side of the door. A distorted chuckle was his response from the other side of the door and from the specific person who was being asked about and the hot-headed servant gladly took that small hint as a simple yes. The door abruptly barged opened with brute force and revealed a red-headed male that had long crimson locks that was kept in a high ponytail; he had a large widow's-peak and his eyes were the normal shade of brown. His large body was clothed in a white kimono that had pink floral patterns etched into the fabric and a dark gray sash wrapped around his lithe waist. His forehead was covered by a red bandanna that covered all his tattoos on his forehead. The tall man took a step inside the room and his scowl deepened when he literally felt his mood lower than what it was already was. He scanned the depressing room and gave a resigned sigh with slight frustration with a shake of his head.

"Really, Snowflake, you need to lighten up a bit. I know you detest rain and all, but this is unnecessary!" The red-headed servant commented in a disapproving tone. A cackle broke the air and from behind the large leather chair that was currently facing the dreary weather going on outside his thick glass. It was only that wall of glass that separated him from the hateful rain outside. The over-sized chair squeaked loudly in protest as it began to leisurely swivel towards the hot-tempered man. The flickering flame of the of the lonesome candle that sat in the corner directly in front of the redhead illuminated unnaturally golden irises surrounded by midnight sclera. The obvious young male sitting in front the servant could only be described as oddly beautiful; he had pallid skin as white as sin, spiky hair and long snow-colored tresses that flowed behind and bangs feathered across his forehead and hanged in his alluring eyes. White locks sat over his clad shoulders and only added more to his handsomeness. Many individuals had never ceased the opportunity to comment on his appearance, both surprisingly male and not so shockingly female. A smirk large enough to reveal his pearly whites had stretched his pale lips and his eyes glinted with mirth. He was clad in a white overcoat that had no collar and black lining. The bottom of his coat was shredded and revealed white and black blending. He wore white pants that had a black belt wrapped securely around his waist. The albino had his arms resting on the chair's arm rests calmly and his right leg was draped over his left. The candle, as expected, blew out and yellow, piercing eyes illuminated in the shadows and stared at the redhead. A rivulet of a moon's silver beam glided into the large window and made white hair and colorless skin glow almost angelically. The unnaturally pale being with matching hair as light as a cloud was coupled with the man known as Shirosaki Hichigo.

"Why, 'f course, Renji, now do ya feel my hatred fer th' damn rain?" The albino's watery voice asked with mockery twisted in his tone. The servant now known as Renji rolled his eyes and frowned. Shiro's smirk only widened at Renji's annoyance.

"In two seconds, I'm going to smack that smirk off that damn face of yours!" Renji growled and clenched his fists into tight balls. Renji stood impatiently in front of Shirosaki and scoffed. "You were supposed to be out of here hours ago! Your kids are waiting for you..."

"They don' need me," Shiro replied with a brief frown as he leaned back further in his chair. "Can' ya do 't or Harribel?" His frown vanished and was clearly replaced with a childish pout and arms being crossed over his chest mulishly. Renji shook his head and chuckled lightly at Shiro's immature behavior. Abarai Renji opened his mouth to remark but a monotone, female voice had cut him off.

"You know they only listen to you, Shirosaki Hichigo," Tier Harribel interjected sharply. Shirosaki and Renji both looked over at the female and smiled. Tier Harribel had dark skin, green, cold and calculating eyes that had blond eyelashes, she had and unkempt short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore a white jacket with a high collar, which covered the part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket had a zipper that ran along the whole length of the short jacket that opened bottom upwards. Her jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms and terminated in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, and resembled that of a cat's paw. Her entire abdomen was revealed and she wore white hakama pants with a black sash and her foot were covered by black boots. Her beloved sword Tiburon was rested horizontally on her back.; her blade was not particularly long, but was unusually wide, and had a distinctive being of being hollow in the middle,appearing to have nothing more than the edges of the blade of that of what would have been a normal sword. Tiburon's handle was as wide as the sword itself and was purple with three small holes at the end that can she loop her fingers around. The sword as entirely longer than its sheathe. The blond-haired female stared blankly at the two other males and crossed her arms under her well-endowed chest. "Now, Shirosaki and Abarai, you have to go to bed before fatigue claims you and you, Shiro," her eyes pointedly landed on the albino currently sitting in the comfortable chair, "you go put the kids to bed and get ready for school tomorrow. But be cautious since tomorrow the sun will not rise, for it is The Day of Night," she explained unhurriedly. Renji merely rolled his eyes and Shirosaki blinked and pursed his lips out in bewilderment.

"Th' wha' now?" he asked.

"The Day of the Night," Tier repeated. "It is the day when the sun does not rise and it will be night for 24 hours. It is also the night where the oldest vampires come out and collect their prey, but it is rare for someone your age to get attacked so that is why schools stay open," she informed smoothly. Silence shrouded the three with the only sound of rain tapping the window and hitting the rooftops of nearby homes. "Shiro, Renji, get going," she ordered and the two quickly stumbled over each other as they attempted to swiftly exit out and told what they were told. Everybody knew to never talk back to Harribel because she was a very powerful vampire. She used to be the third strongest of a powerful army, The Espadas.

Yes, Shirosaki was a plain human that allowed vampires to reside in his home. He knew none of them would suck his blood. There was no vampire that even had the courage to attempt since he was a skillful hunter that had a sword as large as his own body, maybe even taller. His sword, Zangetsu, had been in his family for generations; it had symbolized his family's honor. The massive sword could send even the strongest of vampires flying with one swing, or in Shirosaki's fighting style, throw. But back to Tier Harribel and Shiro, Harribel was like a mother figure to the sixteen-year-old mortal and it went the same way with Renji despite Abarai being a vampire also.

Now many wonder how a sixteen-year-old human would have kids, specifically two, at such a youthful age. The answer is simple really: Shirosaki had discovered the two vampire children during one of his hunts. At first, he was going to obliterate them, but then he saw that they were getting attacked by their own kind and he was discombobulated when the two clung onto him and refused to let go. So, in all words, Shirosaki was forced to take them home and raise them. Over time, he really did form a strong bond along the two vampires.

The albino mortal sighed as he walked down the dark hallway alone. Renji went to bed and left him of course. Hichigo swiftly side-stepped and avoided the collision with the green and blue that flashed past. A loud crash bounced off the walls and Shiro laughed manically. His lips quirked up in a sinister smirk. "If ya two want ta attack me, ya hafta do better than tha', Nel an' Grimmjow," he teased as he watched the two kids jump off the floor easily. Nel had short green hair and incredibly wide hazel eyes. Her canines on her lower jaw were larger than normal and had a hollow skull mask that was cartoon-like sitting on top of her head. A crack ran along the left side of the skull and four teeth along the left side were broken off. She had a large scar coming down her forehead to her nose. A crimson line stretched horizontally across her face and below her eyes. She wore a simple green gown hood that covered her body entirely. Then, there was little Grimmjow, the younger one of the two. (Nel was the oldest at the age of 7) Grimmjow had electric blue hair that was slightly tousled and styled chaotically. His crystalline-colored eyes matched his hair perfectly; he had a latter of green lines under each eye. On the right side of his face, he had a distinctive jaw mask. He wore a white jacket that opened to reveal his torso and had his sleeves rolled up around his elbows and wore white hakama pants with a black sash. Grimmjow had tanned skin and so did Nel. Hichigo grinned down at the two small kids that were tangled with each other. Nel grinned happily up at her savior while Grimmjow just scoffed and turned his head to face his companion.

"I told ya that we should attacked Shi-Shi from his bedwoom! But no, ya wanted to hug him. Listen to , Gwimmjowwww!" The blue-haired child drawled and could not pronounce his 'r's correctly and said 'w's instead. Nel sent her "brother" an apologetic look completed with a blush and comical tears as her hands were clasped in front of her face.

"I wanted to hug him, kitty! I'm sowwy! I thought you wanted to say hi directly, but I-I guess I was wong..." she finished dejectedly and tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. Shirosaki chuckled at Nel's theatrics and Grimmjow awkwardly tried to the now saddened girl. Hichigo let a small smile grace his lips as he watched the kind exchange between the two drastically different kids. Grimm must have had said something that Nel really adored because the next thing the pale teen knew, GRrmmjow was almost suffocating from Nel's powerful hug of love. "I love ya, Kitty! Nel loves you! Thank you!" she squealed in delight as she began to jump a little while hugging (but inadvertently was choking) Grimmjow. The blue-haired vampire gasped for breath.

"N-nel you awe choking m-me," Grimmjow wheezed out and endeavored to break out of the death hug that could only belong to Nel. The hazel-eyed girl blushed darkly and let go with a stuttered apology. Grimmjow frowned and rubbed his now red neck with his left hand. He glared lightly at the other kid vampire but muttered that he forgive her when he saw that she was about to cry again. The white-haired albino chuckled as he picked up the two kids effortlessly and smirked at both of them when they gave him surprised stares.

"Time ta ge' ya to ta bed," he announced with a little chuckle as he saw Grimmjow shake his head in disapproval and Nel yawned silently. He ignored Grimmjow's protests and Nel was already fast asleep if the drooling on his shoulder was anything to go by. He walked down the narrow, various hallways with unhurried steps that dragged along hardwood flooring that a had a beautiful brown finish sheen to it. The mortal soon found himself in front of plain, large twin door set and with practiced ease, the albino shifted both vampire children onto his left arm without jarring them and use his now freed hand to turn the knob with one fluid twist of his hand. The door was easily pushed open and the hinges had not uttered a single sound. Grimmjow pouted and wiggled his legs in a vain attempt to break free from his Socky's grasp.

"Socky, nooooo. I dun' wanna sleep. No sleep," Grimmjow protested cutely and Shirosaki could not help the simple chuckle that passed by his pale lips. The blue-haired child instantly frowned and growled, "What's so funny?"

Shiro's golden hues glanced into cerulean orbs in mirth and smirked devilishly. "Ya, blueberry. Didja really think I will listen ta ya, Grimm? Nope," he finished in a high pitched voice and carried the two kids towards their large, shared king-sized bed and placed them both down onto the covers. Hichigo ignored the feeling of Grimm's large eyes boring into his skull, and slightly might have the capability to burn right through his cranium. The lightless room had only an extravagant floor-to ceiling window and the shadows of thin, trailing rain streaks expressed onto the bedsheets and the refurbished wooden floors. A few toys were dispersed throughout the large room. Nothing really breath-taking about any rooms in his manor. The pale man leaned down and gently kissed both the children's foreheads lovingly before he stared expectantly at his son. "Don' even think about leavin' o' sneakin' out 'cuz I will ge' tier on ya," he threatened lightly before straightening himself up and rotated swiftly on his heel and exited from the vampires' room. Grimmjow huffed before he curled up next his older sister, Nel. The blue-haired boy frowned as Nel's saliva descended down his cheek and he flicked her forehead before mumbling incoherently. He soon closed his eyes after shifting a little away from the green-haired girl, only to groan quietly when she snuggled up against him again and held him tightly like a plush bear. His world went black as sleep had claimed him.

Meanwhile, Shiro leaned his body fully against the twin doors of the kids' room and sighed as he ran a tired hand over his face. Tier walked wordlessly by Shiro as she made her way towards her sleeping chambers to retire for the night. "Do not forget that you only have 1 hour of sleep, Shirosaki. Get ready for school I guess now since you inanely decided to stay up the whole night," Harribel spoke in her cool tone before leaving the long-haired albino to his own thoughts. Shirosaki had found himself exhaling very loudly in a pure irritated huff of air. He grumbled incoherently under his very own breath and trudged down the hall with puzzlement. It was not that he was afraid of the "creatures of the night" otherwise referred as "Vampires", he had killed many of them too easily with his beloved sword, Zangetsu, but this whole day of the night thing, Shirosaki had not possessed one single clue to what expect the kind of vampires that will stalk the humans. But...

His amber-like shaded eyes unhurriedly glanced over the floor in deep thought as he subconsciously slowed down his already leisure pace of his trudging as he continued to bury himself deeply in unsettling thoughts. Tier Harribel had said that the vampires will most unlikely attack someone his age and during his way to school. So the mortal had a glint of hope flicker through his eyes at the information Tier had so nicely given him. He would be damned if he had gotten attacked during his way to school because he was not allowed to bring his massive weapon onto the school's perimeters. He snorted quietly to himself.

Damn school and their idiotic rules. Rules are meant to be broken, especially by him, but the long-haired male knew that if he had gotten expelled from school, the former Tereca Espada would rip him a new one effortlessly. Like a cinch.

The pale teen scratched the back of his neck with lightly tensed digits as he slightly picked up his pace and strolled down the rest of the dark hallways and flung his bedroom door open. The albino sighed as he walked in and got ready for this "special" school day.

* * *

The crash of thunder and the blinding flash was Shirosaki's greeting of the beautifully horrid weather as he heard a tree a few feet away collapse to the ground. The young mortal frowned and struggled to remain sturdy as the ground quaked beneath him for several seconds. He closed his eyes against the hateful rain that pounded relentlessly against his lithe body. He snarled as the ground had stopped its persistent shaking and began to walk down the cobblestone pathway in front of his mansion. The stones were darkened from the insistent rainfall and the two stoned additions that stretched the length of the stone path were also darkened, perfectly matching the path's shade. The window's of the additions had flowers veining up the building and raindrops continually dripped off the forest green leaves. The white roses with an orange tint at the edge of the petals illuminated with the water's reflection of the flowers. Pieces of small grasses poked out between the stones of the passage way and were also lined beside it, making the scenery all more natural.

The pallid-looking male wasn't sure how long or how difficult it will be walking to school in the dark and through this brutal storm. He could not judge the time for the darkness that surrounded him because the whole damn day will be dark exactly as if it was midnight. The white-haired male shook off the unknown feeling and began to sprint through the harsh rains and managed not to slip surprisingly. He made his way through the narrow way of his home and through the leaf-strewn undergrowth that surrounded his home. Shirosaki was very cautious of both his acceleration and movements to avoid any injury. There were harsh cold winds and Hichigo hugged his coat to himself as he trudged through the dangerous weather.

The albino instantly froze when the sound of a twig snapping near him filled his hearing. He looked down at his now mud covered tabis and came to the conclusion that it was not him who made that sound. It could not have been since there was not a single twig around him. He stood tall in the small patch of soaked grass. Shiro remained in his current position and inhaled deeply. He must being hearing things from his sleep deprivation. But in case ther was someone or something there, he could hide but that was not his style. He would destroy their ass. No matter what it was. When he heard no more further alarming sounds, he released a relieved sigh.

_I mus' be goin' crazy..Oh wait, I already am crazy_, he thought dismissively with a light chuckle. he hummed to himself before he began his early morning trek through the nature obstacles. Just as Hichigo began to soothe himself, another harsh blinding flash of thunder ripped through the dark sky. The exotic-eyed man gasped lightly as the short-lived light source revealed a shadow of a man sitting on a nearby tree stump. Even after the lighting faded, Shiro could still feel the other man's presence. Growling defensively, Shirosaki turned to fully face the man. He smirked at the sight of a man with short silver hair. The stranger's eyes were constantly closed in slits and his lips were turned into a mocking smile. The silver-haired man was light-skinned and unusually thin and tall with sharp features. He wore a long white robe, which was opened down into a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed by his hips, and above white hakama. He seemed to only widened his smile at the sight of the silent albino.

_He may be normal, but I canno' le' my guard down!_ The silver-haired man seemed to not be bothered by the torrent rain and bowed down at the waist towards Shirosaki.

"Good mornin' ta you, young one. Headin' ta school?" He inquired in his silvery tone after he politely stood up. Shiro raised an ashen eyebrow at the question.

" Ya could say tha',' he replied coolly. "I don' need ta tell yer ass." The man laughed gaily at the response.

"Do I really look like 'm goin' to hurt you? Ah. You are quite the sharp knife in the drawer," the man teased with mirth laced into the snake-like tone. Refusing to let his guard down, Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and stared the taller man down with his penetrating golden hues.

"Wha's yer name, silver-haired bastard?" Shiro asked rudely. The man paused for a moment before blinking his eyes in surprise, revealing bright sky blue eyes. He flashed Hichigo a foxy grin.

"Name's Ichimaru Gin. Do call me Gin. What is yours, sharpy?" Gin asked. Hichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don' have a name..." the young mortal replied nonchalantly with a wicked grin. Gin furrowed his silver eyebrows before smirking secretly.

"Ya mus' like ta lie, huh Sharpy?" Gin asked teasingly and Shirosaki rudely rolled his exotic eyes.

"I dun' trus' people like ya, especially ones tha' walk aroun' in th' rain so early..." Shiro said bluntly. Gin's smirk faltered into a surprised frown.

"Bu' ya mus' be goin' somewhere awfully importan' jus' like school to be lurkin' in th' rain, no?" The silver-haired man said thoughtfully. When Shirosaki made no further signs to reply to his statement, Gin grinned once more.

"Bu' wha' has ya trudin' through th' dirt and awful storm, Mister 'I have no name'?" asked Ichimaru.

_ Th' usual. Savin' my ass from Harribel and goin' ta schoo durin' th' most dangerous day in th' world! Oh..an' did I mention savin' my ass from Harribel? _

"'m headin' ta school..." Shiro grudgingly replied. Gin looked purely satisfied by the mortal's statement.

"Durin' this awful day? Th' Day 'f th' Night? Ya do know mos' students are skippin' today, right?" Gin asked in amusement.

Shirosaki nodded. " Bu' mos' don' have Tier with them..." he mumbled.

"Le' me take ya!" Gin offered enthusiastically. Shiro blinked widely and Gin continued without a breath. "Ya need someone ta protect yer scrawny ass, Nameless One! 'm bored! Le' me do it! I can get ya there quicker than th' way yer ass was goin'!" Gin said kindly, in his own odd way. Shirosaki sighed but was pleased with himself for fining out that there is an easier way to get to the damn dreaded school without ruining his clothes and other shit. His eyes roamed over Gin, despite finding him ultimately odd, he could not see any malicious intent or dishonesty. Just weirdness. He glanced at Gin's foxy smile.

Yup. Definitely Bizarre.

Someone in the back distant of his mind told him to not trust this Gin and stay where he was. Choosing to ignore the unexpected warning, Shiro smirked at Gin and nodded.

* * *

Hichigo sighed in relief as he was grateful the rain was letting up. But the pallid-looking human could not help but to feel apprehensive as he walked shortly behind the silver-haired man. The duo seemed to have walked for ages and the lack of sleep was starting to claim Shiro. But it was not the deprivation of sleep that was causing Hichigo's nervousness.

Shirosaki had anticipated that as he drew closer to his school, the amount of forestry would thin. Instead, easily to his sharp eyes, it looked like Gin was guiding him deeper in the woods. Thicker trees than when the two had first encountered were currently surrounding them.

"Gin?" Shiro growled out. Gin hummed his acknowledgement. "Um, this is no' th' way ta my school..." Shiro pointed out. Gin abruptly paused in his walking, Shiro stopped too. The silver-haired man turned around to face the completely drenched Hichigo.

"I told ya I was goin' ta take ya on a short cut? Do ya no' trust me, nameless?" Gin asked with hurt. Hichigo closed his eyes and sighed. Gin gently inclined his head to the side. The pallid mortal's ears perked up when he heard the rustling sound of clothing. He opened his eyes and glanced up to see Gin holding a hard candy wrapped in black wrapping between his thumb and index finger. Hichigo puzzlingly analyzed the candy. Ichimaru smiled and held the sweet out towards him.

"wha' kind 'f candy is tha'?" Shiro asked with interest.

"'t's a new flavor. They are very expensive and no' too many people can afford them..." Gin simply stated. Both of Shiro's ashen eyebrow raised at the statement.

"Nah. 'm no' hungry." Shiro declined. A low growl erupted from Shiro's lower abdomen and Gin chuckled at the mortal's embarrassment. Gin gently placed the small individually wrapped candy into Hichigo's hands.

"Yer body says otherwise," Gin teased with a wink. Shirosaki blinked at his outstretched hand briefly before he brought the candy up to his nose and sniffed. He blinked with surprise and a hint of delight at the fruity scent.

"Err...thank ya..." Shiro said awkwardly as he unwrapped the hard candy. He barely ever said thank you to anyone.

"No problem! Can' let ya die on me now can I? 'll be lonely..." Gin said good-naturally. Shiro hummed and placed the candy in front of his face as he examined the white hard candy that a chocolate swirl going down the center.

"I neva' saw a white hard candy b'fore..." Shiro said suspiciously. Gin chuckled.

"Like I said, 't's a new flavor, nameless. Try 't out!" Ichimaru encouraged brightly. Confusion had spread itself all over Shiro's manly yet delicate features as he stared at Gin's closed eyes curiously. "t's good!" Gin quickly added.

"I jus' don' know why in th' hell would they make a white hard candy..." Shiro said to himself more than Gin. Gin huffed with a strong sense of impatience. Shiro was slightly taken back by the older man's change of attitude but brushed it off as fatigue. The albino shrugged his shoulders and plopped the candy right into his , a jolt of pain shot up Shiro's body and he cluthced his head at the new onset pain. Gin flashed the golden-eyed teen a look of slight concern.

"Ya okay there, nameless?" Gin asked. Hichigo did not respond for a long moment as alternating waves of pain plunged through his system. He ignored the slight discomfort as he gritted his teeth as he stared up at Gin, who stared intently at him. Hichigo immediately became uncomfortable by the attention the elder was giving him and opened his mouth to demand the other to simply stop staring so oddly expectantly at him. But gold on black hues widened when no sound had left his mouth.

_W-wha? Wha's goin' on ta me...? I can' speak or barely move my body! Tha' bastard..._ Shiro inwardly growled.

Shiro felt his ears perk up at the sound of several bushes rustling at the same time. The current speechless Shirosaki could only watch soundlessly with shocked filled eyes as a band of bandits, all dressed in white attire, emerged from out of the bushes. Hichigo glared at Gin with such intense animosity that could burn, scatter the silver-haired man's soul to ashes. Gin gave him a foxy grin before returning his attention back to the gang.

"That's the ivory bastard, alright. He is the one that stole Aizen-Sama's Tereca and Sexta Espada away." The bulky man with a husk mask covering his left side of his face verified. Gin chuckled at the known fact.

"He needs to pay with his life..." A gruff-looking man interjected from behind Shiro. Gin chuckled more lightly.

"I knew he was. He was a hard one ta convince an' is very mysterious...bu' Aizen-Sama will be glad ta have him ta his collection." Gin's statement was followed by grunts and laughter from the other men.

"It's a shame about that color, or lack of. Aizen-Sama may not like that..." The bulky man commented with mock sadness. "Maybe Aizen-Sama will just kill him. He deserves it. This colorless bastard killed half of Aizen-Sama's men.." Shiro's breath hitched and he felt a slight fleet of panic develop in his chest.

"Maybe so bu' th' kid is a beaut. Maybe Aizen-sama could use him ta his advantages.." Gin snickered as he licked his lips. Shiro shivered at the sight and heavy gaze all the surrounding men had cast upon him.

"Oh?" The bulky man asked playfully. "perhaps loosen him up a bet if you know what I mean..."

Gin smirked mischievously and cracked his eyes opened, revealing bright blue eyes as he eyed Shiro with unsuppressed lust.

"Love ta. He looks so beautiful wit' th' rain covering his lithe body..." Gin said huskily.

Shiro growled and instantly shrank back as Gin stalked towards him. He clutched his soaked coat to his chest and his eyes showed nothing but hate.

"'t's okay, nameless.." Shiro rapidly shook his head and and frantically fidgeted his body. He immediately regretted doing such a movement since his vision became a full blur. The landscape and the people. The men chuckled as they gathered around Gin. Just as the older man's finger danced up Shiro's arm, the albino grinned psychotically and spun around kick the blue-eyed male square in the face. He moved into a full on sprint. He was already late and he was just about to get raped!

But for the albino, something went horribly wrong.

The albino's eyes widened in disbelief as Gin flash stepped in front of him. Gin smirked like sick fox. A strong grip on Shiro's forearm stopped Hichigo's futile attempt to escape and the trepidation of the situation had hit him hard. Gin and his crew's amused chuckles sounded as Gin tightened his hold on Hichigo's arm, a hold strong enough to leave an ugly bruise on the pristine skin. Shiro growled and bared his teeth as he furiously began to kick his legs to defend himself. He was pleased when he heard Gin's pained cry. Shirosaki chuckled.

"Get 'im. Let's jus' kill'im..." Gin growled.

"If I may add, I do suggest that you do not do that, gramps," a deep voice called.

Shirosaki's eyes widened in utter shock at the alluring tone and Gin turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"...'m no' surprised ta see ya..." Ichimaru growled. Hichigo shivered at the dark chuckle that left the mysterious man's throat that caused Gin to growl angrily and clench his teeth.

"The feeling is mutual, gramps. But you should know that that mortal over there should not be around the likes of you...or," the tone deepened to a feral growl, "that Aizen bastard..." Gin opened his eyes to look at the man he knew oh so well. The man's peach-colored skin, his brown eyes, but his most distinguishing feature was his spiky orange orange hair; the usually spikes were drooping slightly from the added weight of the rain water. He was a fairly tall, lean-build young man with handsome features.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Gin growled out. "Ya neve' come ou'. Why all 'f a sudden? Did this mortal capture yer attention?"

"No but what you are doing for that bastard is illegal." Ichigo replied coolly. Gin grunted uncaringly as he began to zip down the albino's pants. Ichigo watched with a scowl as Shiro scribbled at the dirt and the earth got caught in between his nails. Ichigo could clearly hear the low growls and soft pants from Shiro as he tried to escape the predicament.

"Fine do what you want, but I will tell the head council about this." Ichigo said evenly before blowing away along with the storm's winds. Not a living soul, including Shirosaki, saw the orange-haired vampire grab for his large bandaged sword that rested amongst his back.

"Tha's right! Go away ta yer father an' cry ta 'him!" Gin taunted as the other men chuckled. Ichigo had appeared to pay no heed to the silver-haired man's words and Shirosaki mentally cursed the bright-haired idiot. Shirosaki shuddered as the cool, night air brushed against the exposed skin of his smooth lower back. The men hollered appreciative cat calls and groans at the sight and Shiro growled. Hichigo inwardly cursed the sick bastards as a sense of hopelessness washed over him. Suddenly, a surprised yelp of pain sliced through the laughter and chatting like a painfully sharp sword.

"Wha th' hel-"

"Ichimaru Gin, I told you what you are doing is not right. He may be our prey but there is so much wrong with this picture!" Ichigo roared as he kicked Gin powerfully in the face. As soon as the collision met, Hichigo felt the pressure of the man's hands off of his body. The pallid male instantly lifted up his head and inhaled the refreshing night air deeply into his exhausted lungs. He turned around to see what just the hell happened. Shiro gasped softly in amazement as a moment of visual clarity showed the orange-haired stranger standing above him and his brown eyes glaring hatefully at Gin. Shiro's vision soon began to become unrecognizable and the figures in his distorted eyesight became blurry. Gin growled as he leaned against the tree trunk and winced in pain as he rubbed his hurting face. The silverette spat before glowering at his comrades.

"Ge' 'im! Don' jus' sit there like idiots" Ichimaru growled. The faces of his crew, each recently expressed fear and hesitation, drained the negative emotions and was quickly replaced with killer intent and a loss sense of rationality. The crazed eyes held no emotion until insanity was left. The dark eyes refused to reflect any source of light and the daunting look in the dead eyes did not intimidate Kurosaki ichigo. Ichigo merely smirked and prepared to attack every single vampire as they raised their various weapons and fists. There was no way they could lose to one man. They can easily take the orange head down and still manage to have their way with the beautiful albino. The men hollered as the graceful thoughts of raping the pale man inspired their twisted minds and charged at the seemingly defenseless male.

Scarcely hearing the battle cries of the men, Shiro tried to move but immediately fell to the ground. Ichigo hummed as the sound of Shirosaki's troubled shuffles and placed his large sword in front of him as a protector. Gold eyes blinked as the enormous blade was plunged in the ground before his very own face and slowly glanced up at the orangette who stared down at him with piercingly glowing ruby eyes. Shiro shivered as he felt the carmine eyes devour every essence of his soul. It sent sick chills up his spine.

"Don't die on me, you ivory bastard," Ichigo called out. "It would be very inconvenient for me to the one I'm helping passing out.."

Shirosaki did only hear the bright-haired male very scarcely before he saw only blackness. The albino went limp and was clearly passed out.

* * *

The young Shirosaki barely heard the sound of mud squishing beneath heavy footsteps. The exotically-eyed man was discombobulated and blinked slowly a few times before his eyesight straightened out to his perfect vision. Then it came to him instantly. With a loud gasp, Hichigo shot up his head, thinking in the back of his head that he could've snapped his neck. Golden irises, as deep as the burning sun, widened in shock at the sight a disheveled orange-haired vampire. But to be all honest, Hichigo was entirely terrified. His heart rate began to fearfully race in his chest, his rapidly uncontrollable heart beats crashed against the ribcage. Hichigo Shirosaki's breath hitched when a pair of ochre colored hues locked onto his own petrified full ones. Was he going to be killed?...

No...he possibly...No. Not like this.


End file.
